


余火

by sandworm1900



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandworm1900/pseuds/sandworm1900





	余火

DR车车系列，打算写一些相对独立又联系的短篇，建立在对角色的爱上，OOC有的，注意避雷  
这对给我的感觉是：并非情投意合但总有一点共通，好比任何干酪放在咸饼干上吃都那么合适

【德罗】余火  
*立场对立

三年前他们还打过一架，缘起也不重要，德拉科被红头发的男巫掐住脖子按在地上，污浊的血混着别的体液砸下来，红发的眼睛里想要表达的憎恶满得要溢出来，那些血珠仿佛他无言的标点  
金发的马尔福知道他们至此并非达到无话可说的地步

二年级的时候德拉科在灯火辉煌的家中拆自己的圣诞礼物  
壁炉柴火的哔啵声让安静的空气更安静，小马尔福不再期待今夜父母能从里面走出来陪伴自己度过这个圣诞节  
他陷在柔软的垫子里，手边是从餐桌上拿来的高高的香槟酒杯  
男孩苍白的脸颊被火焰照得红扑扑的，他一边啜饮着涩涩的酒水，一边百无聊赖地撕扯那些绸缎，踢开碍事的礼盒，直到一幅装裱精美的蝴蝶标本吸引了他的注意力  
礼盒不知是哪个，贺卡来自谁也不重要，德拉科轻抚着银色的边框，那绝美的碧玉色蝴蝶在丝绸上翩翩起舞  
他动了动手指，掀开标本的玻璃，却不慎被划破了小小的指尖  
鲜红的血液迅速在雪白的绸缎上沁开来，惹得那魔法的造物振翅欲飞，栩栩如生

德拉科皱着眉把标本掷进壁炉里，淡色的眼睛注释着火舌飞快舔舐上那碧玉色的翅膀，很快就将其吞噬殆尽

尔后金发的小马尔福把罗恩.韦斯莱按倒在级长休息室的壁炉旁，罗恩望着他背光的淡色眼珠，黑洞洞的透不进别的颜色  
年轻的男巫嘴里全是铁锈味，有自己的，也有对方的  
他粗糙的手指抠紧了身上人的手腕，残破的嘴唇嗫喏着，迷失在那双深邃的眼眸里，提不起神来组织多少充满魄力的语言  
他一向是散漫随和的人，偏偏只在面对这个金发的时候，那些压在鲜红的心脏下面的阴霾才会浮现  
没有人理解这是为什么，而德拉科只在红发愣怔的一瞬便再度吻了上去  
湿滑的舌从琳琅的齿面舔过，吸吮着血腥的唾液，叼住那干裂的唇瓣，斯磨在齿间  
没有人闭上眼睛  
这是一场明面上的交锋  
外人皆称赞他的赤子之心，只有斯莱特林的信子嘶嘶地探进狮子躁动的心瓣  
那里有着格兰芬多不被允许展示的恐惧，恰恰是落到地窖的蟒蛇嘴里的美味

罗恩伸长了手臂，攀上金发那并不宽阔的背部  
这部分的身体随着马尔福下体平稳而沉的抽送耸动着，抽条的少年嶙峋的蝶骨令人着迷  
罗恩的左腿被按压到胸口，僵硬的身体被掰成一个不可思议的角度  
马尔福从来不是一个会为对方考虑的人  
他把手从对方被掐得青紫的腿根抽出，突出的胯骨紧紧贴上汗湿的那处  
“啊……”  
粗长的性器因而插入到不可置信的深度，湿滑的龟头恶狠狠地顶上红发体内的敏感点，剪的秃秃的手指不受控制的在光滑的脊背上留下一道道红痕  
德拉科握住身下人挣动的脖颈，顺着挺立的乳头缓缓向上舔舐  
咸而无味的体液沾满他的舌尖，他慢条斯理地啃咬着突起地喉结、圆润的下巴、再贴住那低低呻吟着的红唇  
‘韦斯莱……’  
他的声带在喉咙里震颤，嘶嘶的气音从他们紧贴的双唇发出  
他掐紧了红发的腰，急促而沉重地冲撞进那湿滑滚烫的甬道里  
他想说，他想说，真相就在他的喉咙里  
他想告诉他  
“唔！！嗯啊…“  
水蓝的眼睛升起迷雾，勃起的性器弹在德拉科紧绷的小腹上吐出清液  
那湿润交错的淡金色睫毛挂着泪，引诱着他将未完的话语重新吞下肚，薄薄的唇轻抿着那些温凉咸涩的液体，仿佛昆虫的口器  
而奉献了这一切的，罗恩，罗恩意乱情迷般地将他脑袋按下来，哆哆嗦嗦地去寻他薄凉湿润的唇，毫无章法地亲吻，啃咬，带着歇斯底里地低吼，和永远说不清道不明的情愫

德拉科那时便明了  
他便是吸食着这情欲的昆虫，红发的雄狮不怎么光鲜亮丽的皮毛下的伤痕累累，伤痕与伤痕之下细碎流脓发臭的腐肉，那绝望与矛盾，从众与从心的痛苦挣扎，才是为他准备的佳肴  
至此，他便不需要再多说什么了

原来也不过是生物的本能，意乱情迷，荷尔蒙与高温沸腾，以为那滚烫的心或许为自己跳动  
迷雾散去，清醒而同样沉默不语的罗恩无意间为他指了一条多么正确的道路  
德拉科情不自禁地在心底笑了起来

他穿戴好衣装，整理好一个斯莱特林级长应有的高贵仪容，毫无留恋地转身离去，不论红发地格兰芬多是否终于鼓起勇气开口在背后呼唤“马尔福……等等，德拉科……“

他从黑暗中来，回黑暗中去  
一条正确的路  
永远只有一条正确的路

德拉科如此坚信着

所以当食死徒们秃鹫般黑压压地侵入残垣断壁的霍格沃兹，小马尔福站在墙角注视着浑身浴血残破不堪的红发男巫时，他便相信这是路的尽头了  
“德……“  
沾满血垢的脸颊上那双丰润的嘴唇却如白纸一般骇人，断断续续地吐露着不成句的单字  
魔杖在手中轻巧地一点，小马尔福歪了歪头，居高临下地看着睁大了眼睛却发不出任何声响的红发  
“马尔福，你那边发现什么没有？“  
“没，我这就过来“

那倒映着晚霞的蓝眸静静地看着他，多少霞光落到他眼里又破碎  
德拉科轻轻地说：“你为什么不求我救你呢，韦斯莱“  
他侧过身将自己掩进炸毁的墙壁之后，微风拂过他一尘不染的衣袍，铂金色的发也被黑暗掩盖  
尖尖的魔杖抵上艰难吞咽的喉咙，戴着碧玉色袖扣的白衣浸染上那格兰芬多胸口不断涌出的鲜红  
德拉科微微俯下身去，他皱着眉，只因为红发沾满泥土和血块不洁的手掌颤抖着攀上他的手臂，正正压在他灼痛的黑魔印记上  
暗红的血从罗恩嘴角滑落，半张脸都浸在了肮脏的血液里，他那淡金色的眼睫却依然一尘不染，微微颤动着，美得仿佛天神的羽翼  
血块堵在喉间，空旷寂静的学院让他黏软低沉的声音仿佛就在德拉科耳边响起：

活下去

活下去。

活下去？！

那雄狮用心血作引，灼烧了食死徒手臂上深入骨髓的印记  
德拉科拼死咬破了嘴唇才没有叫喊出声  
这痛比当年的痛更加来势汹汹，也许德拉科在划破手指的那刻也曾预料到柴火中燃烧的标本的灼痛  
他的灵魂被这格兰芬多卑劣的魔法撕扯着，揉捏着，那滚烫火焰顺着手臂上的黑魔印记飞速向上，蔓延到他沉寂许久连着苦胆的心

如若他还记得曾经小小的他们车站月台上，浅灰色与湖蓝色电光火石不共戴天的对视；  
第一次大打出手鼻腔里汹涌的热流；  
第一次相拥缠绵对方情热的滚烫；  
最后一次决裂指尖咒语噼啪作响的灼痛；

每一次，每一次，都与此时此刻的温度没有什么不同，他早已习惯  
能奈我何？

马尔福不禁笑出声来  
他毫无顾忌地拎起那破烂的韦斯莱，咬牙切齿地贴上那干涸的唇瓣，一字一句，恨得每一块骨骼咯吱作响：  
“你以为、你以为你在……“

而就像燃烧的炉火，生日的蜡烛，庆典的烟花一般  
那魔法带来的滚烫瞬间消失，连灰烬余下的温度也无  
只因施术者的生命也已经流失殆尽  
德拉科恨得发抖  
强烈的恨意从他体内爆发开来，像风暴一样席卷全身；他恶狠狠地啃咬着那双永远不会给他期望的回应的嘴唇  
若爱能追随人的一生，恨也能如缠足的蛇那般将这个无知自以为是的格兰芬多从天堂扯下来

终于，金发的男巫跌跌撞撞地从这一角的阴影里脱身

他身后，夜幕席卷而来——

End.

*罗恩没死，下一章就是他的视角（-v-）


End file.
